Teenage Dream
by Awesome-Asche
Summary: Ah, l'adolescence, un rêve éveillé... Mais comment gérer ses problèmes hormonaux ? Qui sera donc le roi du bal de promo ? Qui a la plus grosse... note en maths ? Qui a vu le PQ en dernier ? Autant de questions qui n'attendent que vous, chères petites nations ! (UA - crack!fic - acnée)


Bonjour cher public chéri !

Laissez-moi vous brosser un rapide contexte pour cette fanfic : les nations ont une quinzaine d'années physiques, mais d'un point de vue « humain » nous sommes en 2013. Elles vivent dans l'internat de la World Academy W à cinq par chambres. Mais comment gérer ses problèmes hormonaux ? Qui sera donc le roi du bal de promo ? Qui a la plus grosse... note en maths ? Qui a vu le PQ en dernier ? Autant de questions dont les réponses n'attendent que vous ~

Chapitre 1 – On se moque pas des banlieues des autres !

Le jeune homme lança un regard désespéré à son double dans le miroir. Elles étaient là, elles le narguaient. Bien rouges, bien juteuses, horriblement douloureuses et viralement nombreuses. Des banlieues. Il avait pourtant bien fait attention à se laver le visage tous les soirs, à appliquer les cataplasmes envoyés par sa mère, à ne pas manger n'importe quoi, rien à faire. Et en attendant, impossible de les cacher, même avec sa frange. Et dire qu'Arthur avait été joli garçon dans sa prime enfance, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux smaragdins...

Francis toqua à la porte puis entra sans attendre de réponse. Ses cheveux, laissés libres dans un accès de rébellion, touchaient maintenant ses épaules. En voyant l'air désemparé de son voisin de lit superposé, il éclata naturellement de rire, dévoilant son appareil dentaire.

« Ben alors Tuture, on a des banlieues ?

- Ta gueule, avec ton centre Georges Pompidou tu fais fuir toutes les filles !

- Tu sais encore ce que c'est, des « filles » ? C'est sûr que lorsqu'elles voient la taille de ta Tour de Londres, elles s'enfuient en courant !

- Ah parce qu'elles pleurent pas quand elles voient ta Tour Eiffel ?

- De joie, très cher, de joie.

- Oï les potos, vous avez fini avec la salle de bain ? Y'a un héros qui doit prendre une douche là. »

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent vers leur camarade. Alfred, blond aux yeux bleus, populaire, peau lisse, premier dans toutes les matières ou presque. A première vue, un garçon charismatique ayant été épargné par Dame Nature. Encore fallait-il l'entendre. Sa voix muante (« mutante » comme se plaisait à la qualifier Arthur) avait de quoi provoquer un suicide massif de tympans. De plus, son amour inconditionnel pour les fast-foods avait fini par le doter de charmantes poignées d'amour...

C'est ce à ce moment-là qu'Ivan, le quatrième occupant de la chambre décida qu'il faisait décidément trop chaud. Il ouvrit donc la fenêtre avec un « daaaaa » satisfait mais n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter : un Alfred en slip, couvert de chair de poule se rua sur lui pour qu'il la ferme. Yao se réveilla à ce moment-là avec un « ARUUUUUUU » retentissant. Puis se mit à tousser de toutes ses forces avant de s'allumer une autre cigarette.

« Tu devrais pas fumer ces trucs, ça va te noircir les poumons, et en plus ça pue, déclara Francis.

- Je KEUF keuf, j't'emmerde Francis. Et va pas me ramener tes EUARGH ! trucs d'écolo à deux balles.

- J'avais oublié à quel point les pays du soleil levant étaient pas du matin...

- _Мне жарко_ ! (J'ai chaud!)

-_ Fuck you_, on crève de froid !

- Les garçons ? »

Les jeunes hommes concernés stoppèrent incessamment leurs activités (fumer, fermer la fenêtre, sortir un tuyau de nulle part, mettre de la crème anti-acné, lire France Matin...) pour se concentrer sur le rayon de soleil qui venait de percer la brume.

Hongrie.

De longs cheveux châtain ondulant légèrement pour encadrer un visage en forme de cœur. De grands yeux verts sublimement encadrés de longs cils langoureux. Une bouche délicate ne demandant qu'à être embrassée...

« L'aut'con et moi on va grailler, vous vous bougez le cul ? 'Croyez qu'j'ai qu'ça à foutre d'attendre qu'vous enfiliez un putain d'uniforme ?! déclara la sublime créature avant de claquer la porte.

Puis de la rouvrir :

- Au fait, 'Ture fait quelqu'chose pour ton visage ou t'vas r'ssembler à une table de mixage. »

Elle re-claqua la pauvre porte qui faillit à cette occasion dire définitivement au-revoir à ses gonds.

« J'ai trouvé la deuxième femme de ma vie, fit Francis, un air particulièrement bête sur le visage.

- Jeanne va te KEUF ! te tuer si elle entend ça...

- Hey bro, pleure pas, ça se voit pas tant que ça... j'ai la solution ! Qui a un ciseau pour faire des trous dans le sac ? ricana Alfred en secouant son sac à frittes.

- _Я ненавижу этого ублюдка Gilbert !_ (Je hais cet enfoiré de Gilbert!)

- Ecoute mon ptit communiste, ici on parle hetalien, donc tu peux baragouiner tes trucs là, on comprend pas, dit Alfred, un air faussement consterné sur le visage tout en passant son bras autours des épaules de son « ami ». »

Tandis que les deux garçons se battaient à coup d'oreiller VS barre en fer, leurs camarades de chambrée étaient descendus au réfectoire.

Ils trouvèrent là tous leurs amis de la chambre Germanico-italiano-austrio-japonaise. Gilbert, un poussin sur la tête, déjeunait d'un bol de bière avec sa farandole de saucisses accompagnées de leur flageolets en sauce. Son frère jumeau, Ludwig, était quand à lui au régime « diète méditerranéenne » et déjeunait donc de... tomates...

« Ve les copains, on vous a gardé des places ! les interpella le jeune Feliciano en agitant les bras.

- _Gutten Tag !_ s'exclama le prussien de sa voix de crécelle tout en se faisant assommer par sa petite amie.

- On est le matin ducon ! »

Quelle matinée calme, pour un lundi à l'Academy ! Chacun vaquait à ses occupations avant d'aller en cours : Niels le danois et Bjorn le suédois se disputaient à propos de leurs groupes de métal préférés, Hercules le grec et Kiku le japonais dormaient dans leurs chocapics, Vash le suisse dévorait du chocolat (gratuit, au self), une personne invisible avec un nounours dans les bras faisait des réserves pour l'hiver... quand SOUDAIN !

« _ALL YOUR SELF BELONGS TO US !_

- _What the... ?!_

- Palsambleu, Romano a recommencé avec ses moustaches...

- MOUHAHAHAHA ! _MUSTACHE POWA !_

- Veeee, j'ai pas réussi à lui enlever sa bouteille de vin hier soir...

- Il est juste trop choupi avec sa petite moustache ~

- J't'ai entendu, espinguin !

- ROOOOOOOOT, _bismilah_ ! intervint Malik le marocain.

- C'était dégueu Malik! grimaça Anne la belge.

- Mais tu comprend rien, c'est pour dire que j'ai bien mangé, vas-y essaie toi aussi !

- ROOOOOOOOT ! ah ouais t'as raison ça fait du bien !

- Je ne vous connais plus mademoiselle, fit Francis. »

Puis, arrivant comme le cheveu dans le whisky de Clyde l'écossais, la sonnerie retentit.

Ce fut alors une envolée de moineau : chacun saisit son pote/copin(e)/frère/soeur/voisin de table qui traînait par là et s'en fut rejoindre sa salle.

Voilà les ptizamis, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite devrait arriver sous peu, étant moi-même en pleine période ingrate je dispose d'une source d'inspiration quasi-infinie...

Oui je sais, je n'ai pas répondu aux trois quarts des questions que j'ai posées au début, mais j'y répondrai dans les chapitres à venir !

Normalement dans le prochain chapitre vous entendrez parler de problèmes de filles, de professeurs un peu particuliers, et de la nouvelle élève !


End file.
